Patch Notes 1.1.34.122.1
Patch Notes 1.1.34.122.1 New Hero: #Hayabusa, the Shadow of Iga Hayabusa Limited Time Discount (First Week) Price: 419 Diamonds (Original: 599 Diamonds)/32000 BP Backstory: In the town of Iga, the strongest ninja of every generation receives the title of Shadow, responsible for the most dangerous and difficult missions, protecting the town of Iga day in and day out, all without the knowledge of its inhabitants. At present, the freshly-anointed Shadow of Iga, Hayabusa, has been transported to the Land of Dawn to carry out the most dangerous and difficult of missions: Find and kill the previous generation's Shadow who betrayed and killed his friend, the one who was once lauded as the greatest ninja Iga had seen in centuries. Abilities: Ninjutsu: Shadow Heal (Passive): After dealing 5 hits of ability damage on the same hero, Hayabusa will regen HP. The lower his HP is, the more he will regen. Phantom Shuriken: Throws out three shurikens in a fan-shaped area in front of him. Each shuriken deals damage to the first enemy it hits. If 3 shurikens all hit the same hero, then Hayabusa will regen mana. Quad Shadow: Releases four phantoms of himself in 4 directions. When a phantom encounters an enemy hero, it will cause a slow down effect, deal physical damage, and burrow itself into the enemy's body. The next use of this ability will move Hayabusa to the phantom's location, and if directed towards a phantom inside of an enemy, it will deal additional damage to the enemy. Ougi: Shadow Kill: Turns into a shadow and dashes around the battlefield, dealing multiple hits of damage to enemies within a certain area, starting with enemy heroes first. Each attack deals physical damage. Damage will increase for multiple hits in a row on the same hero. Hero Balance Changes #Akai Thousand Pounder: Changed slow down effect from 30% at all levels to 55% at all levels. #Balmond Soul Lock: After hitting an enemy, it will still decrease enemy movement speed 55%, lasting 2.5s. #Tigreal Attack Wave: Added extra effect. Lowers enemy movement speed 40% for 2s. Cooldown time for Attack Wave changed from 8s at all levels to 9.5/9/8.5/8/7.5/7s. #Layla Void Projectile: Changed slow down effect on enemies from 45% at all levels to 55% at all levels. Duration increased from 1.5s to 2s. Growth of attack speed changed from 1.5% to 2%. #Clint Fixed problem with his passive’s true damage being lower than in the description. Added an interface display for passive. #Miya Fission Arrow: Changed attack range for the split arrow from 4.5 to 4.6. #Nana Changed max movement speed after hitting a target from 30% to 20%. Boomerang: Changed base damage from 200/230/260/290/320/350 to 200/220/240/260/280/300. Damage growth changed from 1.3 to 1.2. Dragon Cat Summons: Changed AP buff from 3.2 to 2.8. #Franco Fury Shock: Slow down duration changed from 1s to 1.5s. #Bane Crab Claw Cannon: Slow down effect changed to 60% at all levels, and can lower enemy armor. #Bruno Volley Shot: Slow down effect changed to 55% at all levels. World Wave: Lowered the tempo of the projectile a bit. Mecha Legs: Successive stacks of crit strike rate changed from 6% to 4%. #Rafaela Changed passive slow down effect from 30% to 45%. Slow down duration changed from 2 to 1.5s. #Minotaur Despair Hammer: Slowdown effect changed from 1.5 to 2s. Now Rage will start decreasing 4s after leaving a fight. #Lolita Protective Shield: Can now block all ranged projectiles. Lowered the value for shields added when ability damage is taken 100 pts. Energy Rocket: Base damage changed from 220/280/340/400/460/520 to 210/260/310/360/410/460. #Saber Triple Sweep: Base damaged changed from 200/300/400 to 150/250/350. #Fanny Improved her energy mechanism. After using Steel Cable, energy cost for continuing to use Steel Cable will be lowered 2 pts. The 2nd time she activates Tornado Strike while flying, she will gain an extra 15 energy pts. Extra damage effect of passive changed from 15% to 10%-20%, depending on her flying speed. Also adjusted Fanny’s ability damage. #Karina Shadow Rush: Casting distance changed from 7 to 6. Battle Spell Changes Flicker – Distance changed from 5 to 4.2 Interference – Effect Improved: Duration changed from 5 to 8s. Weaken – Effect Improved: Duration changed from 2 to 3s. Slow down effect changed from 30% to 50%. Frenzy – Effect changed from +55% total attack speed to +55% base attack speed. Battleground Changes 1. Lowered movement speed for 20 for melee heroes and 25 for ranged heroes. Movement speed buffs from boot-type equipment adjusted accordingly. 2. Fixed the calculation method for hero attack speed growth and increased attack speed limit 2.5. 3. Improved the post-cast movements for most heroes to make casting abilities more fluid and distinct. 4. Added a surrender function in battles. Players can initiate surrender via the settings menu in matches that last longer than 8 minutes. If 2 or more players on that team reject surrender, then it will be cancelled. 5. Added a system-wide announcement when players reach Legendary division in ranked play. 6. Improved the display mechanism for the friends list to avoid showing an empty friends list after logging in. The friend’s list will first pull data from the device’s cache and then refresh with data from the server later. 7. Improved the graphics for ability buttons and ability upgrade effects. 8. Improved graphics for various crosshair effects when casting abilities. 9. Improved art effects for 5v5 battles and brush layout. 10. In ranked mode, players can cancel their hero selection during the battle prep phase up until the countdown expires and battle begins. Equipment Changes - NEW SEASON, NEW EQUIPEMENT! Concentrated Energy: +7% Movement Speed changed to +300 HP Immortality: Craft materials changed to: Ares Belt, Leather Jerkin; Craft cost changed to 1000; Stats changed to +800 HP, +40 Magic Defense Frost: Stats changed to: +75 Magic Attack, +15 Mana Regen, +7% Movement Speed; Craft materials changed to: Magic Necklace, Magic Wand; Craft cost changed to 1100. Enchanted Talisman: Stats changed to: +400 HP, removed +28 Magic Defense; Craft cost changed to 450. Scarlet Phantom: Stat change: removed +5% Movement Speed, +30 Physical Attack; Craft cost changed to 1050. Fury hammer: Stat change: removed 10% cooldown reduction; Craft cost changed to 730. Crazed Reaper: Stat change: removed 15% cooldown reduction, +20% Attack Speed; Craft cost changed to 550. Calamity Scythe: Stat change: removed +8% Movement Speed, added +10% cooldown time; Craft cost changed to 500 Demon Wings: Ability triggered when HP drops below 40% instead of 30%. Sun Scepter: Craft materials changed to: Mystery Codex, Power Crystal, Magic Necklace; Craft cost changed to 1000. Feather of Heaven: Craft materials changed to: Mystery Codex, 刺刀, 刺刀; Stats changed to: +40 Magic Attack, +30% Attack Speed; Craft cost changed to 1100. Tome of Evil: Stats changed to: +35 Magic Attack, +20 Mana Regen, +8% Cooldown Reduction. Craft cost changed to 200. Wild Sword: Removed +5% Movement Speed stat. Craft cost changed to 200. Flame of Fury: Craft cost changed to 500 Beast Killer: Stats changed to +20 Physical Defense & Magic Defense; Avarice Effect: Changed to adding 2 pts Physical and Magic Defense for killing a jungle monster. Stacks up to 10 times. Star Shard: Avarice effect changed to Warding Wind: Increases movement speed 5% after killing a jungle monster. Lasts 30s. Brute Force Breastplate: Brute Force effect: Attacking an enemy will raise one’s physical attack and movement speed. Dominance Ice: Arctic Cold effect: Lowers surrounding enemy movement speed 5% and attack speed 30%. Demon's Advent: Deter effect: When attacked by an enemy, lowers attacker’s attack power 4%. Lasts 2s and stacks up to 3 times. Calamity Scythe: Stat change: removed 8% Movement Speed, added 10% Cooldown. Thor's Sting: New activation effect: Each time after lightning is cast, one’s movement speed will increase 10% for a brief time. Endless Battle: Craft materials changed to: Ogre Tomahawk, Vampire Mallet, Azure Blade; Stats changed to: removed Attack Speed and Crit Strike Rate stats, added Physical Lifesteal stat. Blade of Destruction: New Doom effect: After a crit strike, physical attack increase 5% for 2s. Tooth of Greed: New Frenzy effect: When HP drops below 20%, physical lifesteal goes up 10%. Blade of Despair: Craft materials changed to: Legion Sword, Wild Sword; Stats changed to: +130 Physical Attack, +25% Attack Speed, +10% Crit Strike Rate Azure Blade: Craft materials changed to Power Crystal, Mystery Codex System Changes 1. New recommendations page in the store, displaying newly released heroes, skins, and other packs. 2. New items added to the store: Double Exp Card & Double BP Card, valid for 1 day, 3 days, or 7 days, according to your needs. 3. Use new special effects when casting abilities as Bane when you wear the Count Dracula skin into battle. 4. Changed the Helply button on the main page to a customer service ELVA function to make it easier for players to report issues to customer service. 5. In the Friend system, no matter if your list or the other party’s list is full, friend requests will be deleted and not saved no matter if you press accept or reject. 6. Improved the hero selection page before battle with new graphics style and layout. 7. Improved the system for saving custom equipment sets to fix a bug causing players’ saved sets to get reset. 8. Released cute new player avatars for players to use based on hero images to replace current avatars. Bug Fixes 1. Fixed a bug during the hero selection phase preventing players from choosing a hero purchased during the match up phase. 2. If Clint is stunned by Lord while casting his ultimate, he cannot then make a basic attack. He must cast a skill before he can make a basic attack. 3. Fixed a bug causing Exp to display as 1430/0 when players reach Lv 30. 4. Fixed one of Yun Zhao’s skills sometimes playng a lightning hit effect. 5. Fixed a bug causing your own info to be displayed incorrectly on the friend’s ranking board. Category:Patch Notes